2015–16 United States network television schedule
The 2015–16 network television schedule for the five major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers primetime hours from September 2015 to August 2016. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2014–15 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 10, 2015, followed by Fox on May 11, ABC on May 12, CBS on May 13, and The CW on May 14. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends, since it does not offer network programming. Legend Light blue indicates local programming * Light green indicates live sporting events. * Light purple indicates movies. * Red indicates series being burned off and other irregularly scheduled programs, including specials. }} Schedule * New series are highlighted in bold. * All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. *From August 5 to August 21, 2016 NBC will carry coverage of the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro encompassing all of primetime those days. The 2016 Pro Football Hall of Fame Game was supposed to be carried on ESPN instead. However, the game was cancelled. * The NHL airs on NBC Sunday June 12 : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Sunday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Monday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Tuesday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Wednesday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Thursday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Friday : Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. : Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season : Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season : Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season : Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season : Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the season Saturday By network ABC Returning series: *''20/20 *500 Questions *Agent Carter'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''America's Funniest Home Videos'' *''American Crime'' *''The Bachelor'' *''Bachelor in Paradise'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''BattleBots *Beyond the Tank'' *''Black-ish'' *''Castle'' *''Celebrity Family Feud *Dancing with the Stars'' *''Fresh Off the Boat'' *''Galavant'' *''The Goldbergs'' *''The Great Christmas Light Fight *Grey's Anatomy'' *''How to Get Away with Murder'' *''In an Instant *Last Man Standing *The Middle'' *''Mistresses *Modern Family'' *''Nashville'' *''Once Upon a Time'' *''Secrets and Lies'' *''Scandal'' *''Shark Tank'' New series: *''The $100,000 Pyramid *Blood & Oil'' *''The Catch'' *''Dr. Ken *The Family'' *''The Great Holiday Baking Show *Greatest Hits *Match Game *Madoff'' *''The Muppets'' *''My Diet Is Better Than Yours'' *''NBA Saturday Primetime on ABC *Of Kings and Prophets *People's List *Quantico'' *''The Real O'Neals'' *''To Tell the Truth *Uncle Buck *Wicked City'' Not returning from 2014–15: *''The Astronaut Wives Club *Cristela *Forever'' *''Manhattan Love Story *Repeat After Me'' *''Resurrection'' *''Revenge *Rookie Blue *Selfie *The Taste'' *''The Whispers CBS '''Returning series:' *''2 Broke Girls'' *''48 Hours *60 Minutes'' *''ATF'' *''ATF: Miami'' *''ATF: New Orleans'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Big Bang Theory *Big Brother *Blue Bloods'' *''Criminal Minds'' *''CGIS'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *CSI: Cyber'' *''Elementary'' *''The Good Wife'' *''Hawaii Five-0'' *''Jamaica Five-0'' *''Madam Secretary'' *''Mike & Molly *Mom'' *''NCIS'' *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' *''NCIS: Ottawa'' *''The Odd Couple'' *''Overstrike'' *''Person of Interest'' *''Scorpion *Survivor'' *''Thursday Night Football *Undercover Boss'' *''Zoo '''New series:' *''American Gothic *Angel from Hell'' *''BrainDead *Code Black *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders'' *''Life in Pieces'' *''Limitless'' *''Rush Hour'' *''Supergirl Not returning from 2014–15: *''Battle Creek *The Briefcase *''Extant *The McCarthys *The Mentalist *The Millers *Stalker'' *''Two and a Half Men *Under the Dome The CW '''Returning series:' *''The 100'' *''America's Next Top Model *Arrow *Beauty & the Beast *The Flash'' *''iZombie *Jane the Virgin'' *''Mad TV'' (moved from Fox) *''The Originals'' *''Penn & Teller: Fool Us *Reign'' *''Supernatural'' *''The Vampire Diaries'' *''Whose Line Is It Anyway? '''New series:' *''Containment'' *''Crazy Ex-Girlfriend'' *''Legends of Tomorrow'' Not returning from 2014–15: *''Hart of Dixie *The Messengers Fox '''Returning series:' *''American Idol'' *''Bob's Burgers *Bones *Brooklyn Nine-Nine *Empire'' *''Family Guy'' *''Fox College Football'' *''Gotham'' *''Hell's Kitchen *''Home Free *''The Last Man on Earth *MasterChef *MasterChef Junior *New Girl *The Simpsons *Sleepy Hollow *''Wayward Pines *World's Funniest'' *''The X-Files '''New series:' *''American Grit *Bordertown *Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life'' *''Coupled *Famous *Grandfathered *The Grinder'' *''Houdini & Doyle *Lucifer *Minority Report'' *''Rosewood'' *''Scream Queens *Second Chance Not returning from 2014–15: *''Backstrom'' *''The Following * ''Glee *''Knock Knock Live *The Mindy Project'' (moved to Hulu) * Mulaney * Red Band Society * Utopia * Weird Loners NBC Returning series: *''American Ninja Warrior *America's Got Talent *Aquarius *The Biggest Loser'' *''The Blacklist *The Carmichael Show *Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon *Chicago Fire'' *''Chicago P.D.'' *''Dateline NBC'' *''Football Night in America *Grimm'' *''Hollywood Game Night *I Can Do That *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''The Mysteries of Laura'' *''NBC Sunday Night Football'' *''The Night Shift *Running Wild with Bear Grylls *Undateable'' *''The Voice'' New series: *''Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris *Better Late Than Never *Blindspot *Chicago Med'' *''Crowded'' *''Game of Silence *Heartbeat *Heroes Reborn'' *''Little Big Shots *Maya & Marty *The Player'' *''Shades of Blue *Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge *Strong *Superstore'' *''Telenovela *Truth Be Told *You, Me and the Apocalypse '''Not returning from 2014–15:' * A to Z *''A.D. The Bible Continues *About a Boy'' *''Allegiance *American Odyssey *The Apprentice *Bad Judge'' *''Constantine *Hannibal *Marry Me'' *''Mr. Robinson *One Big Happy'' *''Parenthood * ''Parks and Recreation * State of Affairs *''Welcome to Sweden Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups ABC *Dr. Ken—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 20, 2015. *Fresh Off the Boat—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 13, 2015. Two additional episodes were ordered on November 17, 2015, bringing the order to 24 episodes. *Quantico—Picked up for a 19-episode full season on October 13, 2015. Three additional episodes were ordered on November 6, 2015, bringing the order to 22 episodes. CBS *Life in Pieces—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 27, 2015. *Limitless—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 23, 2015. *Supergirl—Picked up for a 20-episode full season on November 30, 2015. The CW Fox *Grandfathered—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 28, 2015. *The Grinder—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 27, 2015. *Rosewood—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 16, 2015. NBC *Blindspot—Picked up for a 22-episode full season on October 9, 2015. An additional episode was ordered on November 3, 2015, bringing the order to 23 episodes. *Chicago Med—Picked up for a 18-episode full season on December 11, 2015. Renewals ABC *20/20—Renewed for a thirty-eighth season on May 17, 2016. *The $100,000 Pyramid—Renewed for a second season on August 4, 2016. *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.—Renewed for a fourth season on March 3, 2016. *American Crime—Renewed for a third season on May 12, 2016. *America's Funniest Home Videos—Renewed for a twenty-seventh season on March 3, 2016. *The Bachelor—Renewed for a twenty-first season on March 3, 2016. *Bachelor in Paradise—Renewed for a fourth season on September 6, 2016. *Black-ish—Renewed for a third season on March 3, 2016. *The Catch—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2016. *Celebrity Family Feud—Renewed for a third season on August 4, 2016. *Dancing with the Stars—Renewed for a twenty-third season on March 3, 2016. *Dr. Ken—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2016. *Fresh Off the Boat—Renewed for a third season on March 3, 2016. *The Goldbergs—Renewed for a fourth season on March 3, 2016. *Grey's Anatomy—Renewed for a thirteenth season on March 3, 2016. *How to Get Away with Murder—Renewed for a third season on March 3, 2016. *Last Man Standing—Renewed for a sixth season on May 13, 2016. *Match Game—Renewed for a second season on August 4, 2016. *The Middle—Renewed for an eighth season on March 3, 2016. *Modern Family—Renewed for an eighth season on March 3, 2016. *Once Upon a Time—Renewed for a sixth season on March 3, 2016. *Quantico—Renewed for a second season on March 3, 2016. *The Real O'Neals—Renewed for a second season on May 12, 2016. *Scandal—Renewed for a sixth season on March 3, 2016. *Shark Tank—Renewed for an eighth season on March 3, 2016. *To Tell the Truth—Renewed for a second season on August 4, 2016. CBS *2 Broke Girls—Renewed for a sixth season on March 25, 2016. *48 Hours—Renewed for a twenty-ninth season on May 18, 2016. *60 Minutes—Renewed for a forty-ninth season on May 18, 2016. *The Amazing Race—Renewed for a twenty-ninth season on March 25, 2016. *The Big Bang Theory—Renewed for a tenth season on March 12, 2014. *Big Brother—Renewed for a nineteenth and twentieth season on August 10, 2016. *Blue Bloods—Renewed for a seventh season on March 25, 2016. *Code Black—Renewed for a second season on May 16, 2016. *Criminal Minds—Renewed for a twelfth season on May 6, 2016. *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders— Renewed for a second season on May 16, 2016. *Elementary—Renewed for a fifth season on March 25, 2016. *Hawaii Five-0—Renewed for a seventh season on March 25, 2016. *Life in Pieces—Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2016. *Madam Secretary—Renewed for a third season on March 25, 2016. *Mom—Renewed for a fourth season on March 25, 2016. *NCIS—Renewed for a fourteenth season on February 29, 2016. *''NCIS: Los Angeles—Renewed for an eighth season on March 25, 2016. *NCIS: New Orleans—Renewed for a third season on March 25, 2016. *The Odd Couple—Renewed for a third season on May 16, 2016. *Scorpion—Renewed for a third season on March 25, 2016. *Survivor—Renewed for a thirty-third season on March 25, 2016. *Undercover Boss'' —Renewed for an eighth season on May 16, 2016. *''Zoo—Renewed for a third season on August 10, 2016. The CW * ''The 100—Renewed for a fourth season on March 11, 2016. * Arrow—Renewed for a fifth season on March 11, 2016. * Crazy Ex-Girlfriend—Renewed for a second season on March 11, 2016. * The Flash—Renewed for a third season on March 11, 2016. * iZombie—Renewed for a third season on March 11, 2016. * Jane the Virgin—Renewed for a third season on March 11, 2016. * Legends of Tomorrow—Renewed for a second season on March 11, 2016. * The Originals—Renewed for a fourth season on March 11, 2016. * Reign—Renewed for a fourth and final season on March 11, 2016. * Supernatural—Renewed for a twelfth season on March 11, 2016. * The Vampire Diaries—Renewed for an eighth and final season on March 11, 2016. Fox *''American Grit—Renewed for a second season on July 29, 2016. *Bob's Burgers—Renewed for a seventh season on October 7, 2015. *Bones—Renewed for a twelfth and final season on February 25, 2016. *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine—Renewed for a fourth season on March 24, 2016. *Empire—Renewed for a third season on January 15, 2016. *Family Guy—Renewed for a fifteenth season on May 4, 2016. *Gotham—Renewed for a third season on March 16, 2016. *The Last Man on Earth—Renewed for a third season on March 24, 2016. *Lucifer—Renewed for a second season on April 7, 2016. *New Girl—Renewed for a sixth season on April 12, 2016. *''Rosewood—Renewed for a second season on April 7, 2016. *Scream Queens—Renewed for a second season on January 15, 2016. *So You Think You Can Dance—Renewed for a fourteenth season on January 30, 2017. *Sleepy Hollow— Renewed for a fourth season on May 13, 2016. *The Simpsons—Renewed for a twenty-eighth season on May 4, 2015. NBC *American Ninja Warrior—Renewed for a ninth season on September 12, 2016. *America's Got Talent—Renewed for a twelfth season on August 2, 2016. *Better Late Than Never—Renewed for a second season on September 22, 2016. *The Blacklist—Renewed for a fourth season on December 7, 2015. *Blindspot—Renewed for a second season on November 9, 2015. *The Carmichael Show—Renewed for a third season on May 15, 2016. *Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon—Renewed for a third season on May 15, 2016. *Chicago Fire—Renewed for a fifth season on November 9, 2015. *Chicago Med—Renewed for a second season on February 1, 2016. *Chicago P.D.—Renewed for a fourth season on November 9, 2015. *Football Night in America—Renewed for an eleventh season on December 14, 2011. *Grimm—Renewed for a sixth and final season on April 5, 2016. *Hollywood Game Night—Renewed for a fifth season on May 15, 2016. *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit—Renewed for an eighteenth season on February 1, 2016. *Little Big Shots—Renewed for a second season on March 14, 2016. *NBC Sunday Night Football—Renewed for an eleventh season on December 14, 2011. *The Night Shift—Renewed for a fourth season on November 17, 2016. *Shades of Blue—Renewed for a second season on February 5, 2016. *Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge—Renewed for a second season on March 17, 2017. *Superstore—Renewed for a second season on February 23, 2016. *The Voice—Renewed for an eleventh season on March 25, 2016. Cancellations/Series endings ABC *Agent Carter—Canceled on May 12, 2016 after two seasons. *Blood & Oil—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *Castle—Canceled on May 12, 2016 after eight seasons. *The Family—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *Galavant—Canceled on May 12, 2016 after two seasons. *''Mistresses—Canceled on September 9, 2016 after four seasons. *The Muppets—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *Nashville—Canceled on May 12, 2016 after four seasons. It was announced on June 9, 2016 that the series was picked up by CMT for a fifth season. *Of Kings and Prophets—Canceled on March 17, 2016 after two episodes. *Uncle Buck—Canceled on July 6, 2016. *Wicked City—Canceled on November 13, 2015 after three episodes; aired full original run of episodes with remaining five carried on network website and Hulu. This was the first official cancellation of the season. CBS *American Gothic—Canceled on October 17, 2016. *Angel from Hell—Canceled on February 8, 2016 after five episodes. The remaining episodes are set to burn off beginning July 2, 2016. *BrainDead—Canceled on October 17, 2016. *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation—On May 13, 2015, it was announced that the series would end with a two-hour television movie. It concluded on September 27, 2015. *''CSI: Cyber—Canceled on May 12, 2016 after two seasons. *The Good Wife—It was announced on February 7, 2016 that season seven would be the final season. It concluded on May 8, 2016. *Limitless—Canceled on May 25, 2016. *''Mike & Molly—It was announced on January 12, 2016 that season six would be the final season. It concluded on May 16, 2016. *Person of Interest—It was announced on March 16, 2016 that season five would be the final season. It concluded on June 21, 2016. *Rush Hour—Canceled on May 16, 2016. The remaining episodes will be burned off starting on July 23, 2016. *Supergirl—It was announced on May 12, 2016 that the series was picked up by The CW for a second season. The CW *''America's Next Top Model—It was announced on October 14, 2015 that season 22 would be the final season. It concluded on December 4, 2015. On February 23, 2016, it was announced that VH1 picked up the series for a new season. *Beauty & the Beast—It was announced on October 13, 2015 that season four would be the final season. It concluded on August 25, 2016. *Containment—Canceled on May 12, 2016. Fox *''American Idol—It was announced on May 11, 2015 that season fifteen would be the final season. It concluded on April 7, 2016. On May 9, 2017, it was announced ABC would revive for its sixteenth season. *''Bordertown—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *Coupled—Canceled on August 8, 2016. *Grandfathered—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *The Grinder—Canceled on May 12, 2016. *''Houdini and Doyle—Canceled on August 3, 2016. *Minority Report—Canceled on May 13, 2016. *Second Chance—Canceled on May 12, 2016. NBC *''Aquarius—Canceled on October 1, 2016 after two seasons. *Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris—Canceled on December 15, 2015. *Coach—It was announced on August 31, 2015 that production would not go forward, despite being previously ordered thirteen episodes, bypassing the pilot process, and already filming a single episode. *Crowded—Canceled on May 13, 2016. *Game of Silence—Canceled on May 13, 2016. *Heartbeat—Canceled on May 13, 2016. *Heroes Reborn—Canceled on January 13, 2016. *The Mysteries of Laura—Canceled on May 14, 2016 after two seasons. *The Player—Canceled on November 19, 2015. *''Telenovela—Canceled on May 13, 2016. *Truth Be Told—Canceled on December 10, 2015. *Undateable—Canceled on May 13, 2016 after three seasons. *You, Me and the Apocalypse—Canceled on March 8, 2016. References Category:United States primetime network television schedules